priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Danger Price
Danger Price is a pricing game played with four prizes, one of which has a "danger price" to which the contestant must stay away from to win all the prizes. Gameplay The contestant is shown a "danger price", which is the actual price of one of the four prizes. The contestant selects three prizes, one at a time, which they believe have prices other than the danger price. After each selection, the price of the chosen prize is revealed. If the contestant chooses the prize with the danger price, the game ends in a loss. If they successfully choose the three prizes that do not have the danger price, they win all four prizes. History * This game first premiered on January 8, 1976. The game originally incorporated a smaller set up, with a board that showed the danger price and had a blue spot for Chroma-keyed shots of the prices being revealed. The amount of the "danger price" was concealed by a little door and below a "skull and crossbones", which featured an eye patch with a "Pricedown" dollar sign. The board was originally on the Turntable, but was moved to center stage on March 3, 1977. The prices were revealed on four separate stop signs with little doors covering the prices; originally the doors were numbered, and later the numbers were moved to the top and replaced with prize names. The safe prices were on green cards while the danger price was on a red card. * The current setup debuted on February 5, 1986. The danger price is displayed on a red placard at the top of the board. Like the original setup, the prices are concealed on four octagons resembling stop signs, but the prices are now revealed by flipping the signs by pressing corresponding buttons. Safe prices turn over green while the danger price turns over red. On September 30, 2005, the font on the prize descriptions changed to Dom Casual. On December 17, 2012, red siren lights were added to the board and prize risers. * Surprisingly, the backdrops from the current set were used as a car backdrop once on February 11, 1986. * On one playing from January 20, 1994, a number of events happened. First, Holly falls while modeling an exercise machine in high heels. Secondly, when the contestant made her first choice, the octagon/stop sign for the dinette got stuck and wouldn't turn, and Holly went to the back of the board to get it around manually. Then, when she made her third and final choice, the contestant asked about the dishwasher, which mistakenly caused Bob to get confused how much the dishwasher was, causing Janice to nearly reveal the price at first, but chose the exercise machine, so Janice had to stop it from turning itself around, which she did, and Holly to reveal the price of the exercise machine, and won the game. * On another from April 5, 2002, after the contestant lost on her second pick, the octagon for the flatware got stuck and wouldn't turn. Claudia kept hitting the button and Nikki kicked the octagon, but it wouldn't work, either. * On April 17, 2013, the then-male model, Rob Wilson, hit the button for the foosball table too hard, and it triggered the release on the computer as well. Luckily for him, that wasn't the danger price. Nighttime Appearances * Danger Price was one of five pricing games introduced in the fifth and final nighttime season hosted by Dennis James – the other four being Cliff Hangers, Dice Game, Hurdles, and 3 Strikes. * Additionally, both versions of the set were used during the Tom Kennedy version – the set change occurring rather close to the end of the run. * On Sarah Purcell's Version, the original "skull" version was used, but the podiums were all digital. The majority of Sarah's games were digitized except for the bigger games such as "Cliff Hangers" Trivia * The format of not choosing a certain answer from a choice of four was also used on the short-lived Sex Wars and the equally short-lived but more popular Trivia Trap also produced by Goodson-Todman Enterprises (where the Pathfinder sound came from). International versions * On the Bruce Forsyth version in the UK, the game was played the same, except should the contestant choose the three prizes that are not the danger price, the contestant only wins those prizes. * On the Dutch version titled Cash en Carlo, a SpongeBob Squarepants-esque setup was used for the game. Pictures Danger Price.jpg|The Old Stop Sign board complete with Skull & Crossbones with a Pricedown Dollar Sign Eye Patch, played on the Turntable. Danger Price 1.jpg|The Old Stop Sign board complete with Skull & Crossbones with a Pricedown Dollar Sign Eye Patch, played on center stage. dangerpriceold.png Danger Price 2.jpg|This is what the game looks like later on, without the siren lights. dangerprice1.png dangerprice2.png|You can tell the models cheer because the player managed to avoid the danger price at the end of the game. dangerprice3.png Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:You Have to Win it All Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told